Akise Sensei
by murosakii no neko
Summary: Amano Yukitero, un despistado chico de 16 años recien ingresado a la preparatoria, que pasara cuando este termine perdidamente enamorado de su sensei de literatura (no soy buena con los resumenes asi que les recomiendo mejor entren y a leer)


Akise Sensei.

La mañana comenzaba como cualquier otra, el sol saliendo de su escondite alumbrando aquel pintoresco barrio avisando a todos sus habitantes que un nuevo día había llegado, se comenzaba a escuchar todo el bullicio de la calle, todos los comerciantes preparándose para vender sus mercancías, personas saliendo de sus hogares para trabajar incluyendo su madre y sobre todo ese molesto rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana de su habitación dándole de lleno en la cara.

-! Yuki-kun levántate no quiero que llegues tarde en tu primer día ¡-

Los recuerdo llegaron a él como si de una bofetada se tratase, lamentablemente las vacaciones se habían terminado y tendría que regresar a la escuela aunque pensándolo bien no era tan molesto regresar a aquella preparatoria después de todo, podría ver todos sus amigos y ya no estar tan aburrido en su casa como lo había estado unas semanas atrás.

Se levantó de la cama tambaleándose un poco ya que todavía no había despertado del todo, revolvió sus no muy largos cabellos azabaches y camino directo al baño donde se vio por un momento al espejo, había crecido bastante en su opiniones rostro no había cambiado mucho solo que sus rasgos endurecieron un poco quitándole ese aspecto de niño que tenía, su altura era la promedio a los 16 años, no se consideraba a si mismo atractivo pero al parecer lo era ya que desde aquel cambio llamado madurar comenzó a tener fanáticas, propuestas a citas y otras que no eran precisamente para dar un paseo o algo así, dejo de pensar en esas cosas y se metió a la ducha para darse solo un "pason" por el agua, salió con una toalla sujeta a su cintura directo hacia su armario, sacó unos sencillos jeans beige que no le quedaban ni muy grandes y ni muy ajustados simplemente le quedaban perfectos, una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones sueltos, unas botas militares marrón oscuro y su típica chaqueta naranja, no serviría de nada peinar su cabello ya que al transcurrir el día se le alborotaría de todos modos.

Bajo las escaleras a paso rápido ya que tardo más de lo pensado arreglandose, al bajar se encontró a su madre lista para salir al trabajo y su desayuno puesto en la mesa.

-Yuki-kun veo que ya bajaste, como ves tu desayuno ya está listo y espero que esta vez si te lo comas, me tengo que ir espero que tengas un buen día-

Con un ligero movimiento de muñeca y una sincera sonrisa en su rostro la castaña salió por la puerta, tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa donde se encontraba su desayuno y comenzó a degustar la comida que le había dejando su oka-san, ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo en casa y no ver por días a su querida madre debido a su trabajo, cuándo termino coloco el plato sucio en el fregadero y como si de un adivino se tratara se posó en la puerta con su mochila lista para que segundos después golpearon la puerta.

-! Yuki ¡-

Se encontró asfixiado por los brazos de su auto-proclamado mejor amigo Gasai Yuno, era un chico alto con un extraño color rosa de cabello y ojos pero eso no evitaba que tuviera fanáticas y uno que otro fanático ya que tenía que admitir era bien parecido, tenía puesto sus típicos pantalones azules junto con una camisa azul que combinaba con una curiosa corbata roja y unos zapatos marrón claro cargando con su maletín que se encontraba en el piso.

-Te extrañe tanto yuki-

-yuno te vi ayer por eso quedamos en que pasaras por mí y si no te molesta me soltarías es que me asfixias-

-G-gomen yuki tienes razón mejor hay que darnos prisa para no llegar tarde-

Asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y comenzaron a caminar a un paso un poco rápido, puso sus dos brazos sobre su nuca mientras escuchaba al pelirosa aun disculparse por lo del abrazo tan efusivo de hacer rato, la verdad estaba acostumbrado a esas acciones de su querido amigo ya que según esté él era una persona muy importante en su vida, a lo lejos visualizo la que sería su nueva escuela por tres años, constaba de tres grandes edificios, dos de ellos constaban de dos pisos uno frente a otro con aproximadamente 5 salones por piso y el otro era el gimnasio donde sería la ceremonia de bienvenida, la cafetería y por ultimo estaba repleto de árboles de cerezos que le daba un aspecto cálido al lugar.

Yuno lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo adentro del plantel quedando parados afuera de las oficinas donde recibirían la información de que salón les correspondía y esas cosas.

-Espérame aquí yuki, iré por nuestro horario de acuerdo?-

-Claro aquí te espero-

Observo como el pelirosa se perdía entre la multitud, la escuela era bastante diferente de como la había imaginado, siendo honesto esperaba un escenario más deprimente por así decirlo pero se llevó una grata sorpresa al darse cuenta que no era nada de lo que pensaba, podía sentirse un ambiente alegre y tranquilo, sonrió de medio lado al ver a lo lejos a sus amigos.

-Veo que ya estas aquí Yukiteru-

-Veo que tu también Kousaka me sorprende que no llegaras tarde-

-Oye solo fueron como... ocho veces-

-Claro, ohayo Hinata-chan ohayo Mao-chan-

-Ohayo-

-¿Y qué haces aquí parado?-

-Espero a Yuno que por cierto viene para acá-

El chico venia caminando con dos hojas en la mano y una mirada no muy alegre que iba dirigida a los tres chicos que estaban junto al o mejor dicho SU ojiazul.

-Nos tocó en el salón "D" yuki-

-Tienes mala suerte Yukiteru a nosotros tres nos tocó en el "A"-

Yuno le dedico una mirada entre enojada y agradecida, tenía que decir que tal vez yuki no tuviera muy buena suerte pero el si la tenía por que no desaprovecharía cualquier oportunidad por más pequeña que sea de estar cerca de yuki. El sonido de la imponente campana saco al pelirosa de sus pensamientos y entrelazando de nuevo su mano con la del azabache le comenzó a sonreír.

-Vamos yuki o se nos hará tarde-

Sin más opción asintió con la cabeza y con la mano se despidió de sus amigos para ser literalmente arrastrado por su rosado mejor amigo que en menos de lo que canta un gallo lo llevo al salón, esta vez fue el quien guio a yuno dentro del salón ya que lo noto la duda de donde sentarse, tomaron asiento en la última fila que estaba pegada a las ventanas, la verdad es que si no fuera así se sentiría asfixiado y sobre todo aburrido, sin darse cuenta se quedó observando el cielo por un largo tiempo algo que por cierto le ocurría muy constantemente, algo tenia de razón en lo que decía su amigo Kousaka perderse en aquel paisaje azul por horas simplemente no tenía precio, el seguía en lo suyo sin percatarse que el profesor había llegado y tenía puesta su mirada en él.

-Disculpa cuál es tu nombre-

-Yukiteru, Amano Yukiteru-dijo nervioso y con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Bien Amano-kun espero que para la próxima estés más atento a la llegada de tu profesor que en este caso seré yo-

-H-hai gomen-

-Me presentare, yo soy Akise Aru su profesor de literatura y su tutor-

Perdió la noción de lo que decía su sensei, no podía apartar su vista de él, decir era _jodidamente _sexy era poco, tenía un largo y alborotado cabello blanquecino, ojos purpura, tés blanca y lo que más le gustaba era esa sonrisa ladina que quedaba perfecta con el rostro que tenía, estaba escribiendo algo en el pizarrón que siendo honesto no entendía, al observarlo detenidamente se dio cuenta que portaba una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones sueltos, pantalones negros y una chaqueta azul, algo en aquel sensei lo atraía de sobre manera, tal vez sea ese porte de chico tranquilo y despreocupado es lo que le parezca atractivo a su parecer, le encantaba ver como se paseaba del pizarrón al escritorio con ese paso tan confiado que tenía .Giro la cabeza al sentir un ligero toque en el hombro provocado por yuno.

-Yuki ¿estás bien? Es hora de salir a almorzar-

-¡Q-que! Tan rápido-

-Eres tan despistado yuki, mejor vámonos-

Levanto la cabeza corroborando que todos comenzaron a salir, casi se cae de su asiento, como es que pasaron casi cuatro horas él no se haya dado cuenta de siquiera que ya era la hora del almuerzo, se golpeó mentalmente por prestarle demasiada atención al sensei pero viéndolo bien que eso no era lo que tenía que hacer, se había olvidado por completo de la presencia de yuno quien tenía una mirada de preocupación dirigida a él.

-¿Seguro de que estas bien yuki?-

-ya te dije que si, yuno ¿apuntaste todo lo que estaba en la pizarra?-

-Claro, no lo apuntaste ¿cierto?-

-Como adivinaste-

-Qué harías sin mi yuki-

Eso ultimo lo dijo lo más fuerte que pudo logrando el objetivo de que llegara a oídos del sensei, él no era ningún idiota, notó como yuki miraba al peliblanco con esa expresión llena de …deseo, antes de hacer cualquier estupidez camino a su asiento tomando su cuaderno poniéndolo en manos de su amigo, mientras tanto akise observaba divertido aquella escena, decir que aquel chico, yuki ,había llamado bastante su atención durante toda la clase no se pudo sacar de la mente la imagen del joven azabache observando por la ventana. El semblante serio que tenía, su mirada perdida y el viento moviendo su castaño cabello, una imagen que sencillamente lo había hipnotizado.

-Por qué no vas a comer yuno, debes tener hambre-

-me quedare contigo además yo no tengo..-

El gruñido de su estómago hiso que detuviera su hablar, bajo la vista para evitar que yuki viera el sonrojo y la vergüenza que sentía plasmados en su rostro pero un toque en el hombro lo obligo a quedar de frente con la mirada del ojiazul.

-Por qué no vas a comprar algo para ambos a la cafetería, te esperare aquí no quiero que te desmayes por mi culpa-

-D-de acuerdo-

No pudo ceder ante la cálida sonrisa que el azabache le había dado y más que derrotado salió caminando con pesar no sin antes darle una mirada de odia a akise que se encontraba apoyado en la pared sonriéndole de lado, pronto le dejaría algo muy en claro a ese maldito albino, que yuki era _suyo_ y de nadie más.

Se recostó sobre el pupitre donde anteriormente se encontraba, agradecía que yuno haya aceptado ir a la cafetería ya que algunas veces solía ser la persona más obstinada en el mundo, soltó un pesado suspiro al aire no podía permitir que toda su atención se centre en su sensei si no a este paso terminaría reprobando materia si no es que de año.

-¿Te encuentras bien Amano-kun?-

Levanto la cabeza instantáneamente quedando a solo unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de akise perdiéndose completamente en su mirada, delineando con sus ojos cada fracción del rostro que tenía frente a sus ojos, su nariz y sobre todo sus rosados labios que se encontraban estirados formando una seductora sonrisa que mostraba su perfecta dentadura. Él peliblanco se encontraba sentado en el pupitre de yuno poniendo su total atención en el.

-H-hai estoy bien no se preocupe p-por mi sensei-

Inmediatamente regreso la vista al cuaderno donde se encontraba escribiendo con el pretexto de borrar algo, no quería seguir aspirando el embriagante olor que desprendía akise si no cometería alguna locura de la cual después se arrepentiría pero todos sus intentos fueron frustrados cuando al peliblanco lo tomo del mentón obligándolo a levantar la mirada.

-Confía en tu sensei Amano-kuno acaso no me consideras confiable-

-!N-nunca dije eso¡ es decir n-no es nada es solo que me perdí durante la clase y me puse nervioso solo es eso, p-por cierto puede llamarme por mi nombre es que no me gusta "Amano-kun"-

-Pues a mí me gusta mucho pero si así lo prefieres así lo Hare, después de todo también me gusta _Yukiteru-_

Al pronunciar su nombre se acercó a él susurrándoselo al oído causando que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda, Akise lo seguía sosteniendo del mentón observándolo fijamente con una mira llena de ¿Deseo? ¿Acaso eso era deseo? Y sin poder evitarlo ante este pensamiento un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Te conocí hace unas cuantas horas y ya me encanta verte sonrojado tal vez sea eso que llaman "amor a primera vista"-

Abrió sus ojos como platos, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa y no ayudaba que Akise estuviera apoyando su frente en la de él.

-¡¿Q-que¡?-

-Lo que te estoy diciendo es demasiado obvio Yukiteru-kun pero si quieres que te lo diga te lo diré,_ Me gustas_-

Sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho ya que un intenso calor recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar el tono que akise había usado, por impulso cerro sus ojos y suspirando se acercó lentamente para luego besarlo, comenzó moviendo lentamente sus labios sobre los del peliblanco capturando por segundos su labio inferior, de vez en cuando se separaban un poco y se observaban fijamente hasta que sintió la húmeda sensación de la lengua de Akise acariciando su labio pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso que concedió inmediatamente, al sentir sus lenguas rozarse un suspiro escapo de su boca, se sentía como en el cielo al tener ahí mismo a su sensei besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana, se separaron rápidamente al escuchar pasos acercándose.

En la puerta apareció yuno, notablemente agitado de correr quizá , se acercó rápidamente a yuki al ver que frente a él estaba el maldito albino que tenían por profesor, paso sus brazos por el cuello del castaño y junto su mejilla con la de él.

-Aquí está tu almuerzo yuki lamento la tardanza-

-No te preocupes yuno de hecho Akise-sensei me estaba explicando esto y si no te molesta me soltarías me estas asfixiando otra vez-

Se alejó completamente sonrojado, estaba a punto de disculparse hasta que el sonido de la campana lo interrumpió, Akise se puso de pies y miro fijamente al pelirosa.

-Ya escucho la campana Gasai-san tome asiento que tengo algo que decirles antes de su próxima clase-

Susurrando maldiciones Yuno se sentó con una mirada llena de ira que dirigía hacia Akise que se encontraba sonriendo arrogante algo que hiso aumentar notablemente su ira, si aquel tipo no fuera su sensei estaba seguro que ya lo habría matado y mandado al mismísimo infierno con sus propias manos.

-Bien chicos antes de que llegue Minene quiero decirles que para la siguiente clase quiero una reseña de su libro favorita y también quería decirles que tengan cuidado con Minene cuando está enojada es peligrosa hay se los encargo. Yukiteru-kun ve a mi oficina después de clase te estaré esperando-

Estaba seguro que si no hubiera estado sentado en ese instante tal vez se haya caído al sentir sus piernas flaquear pero todas esas sensaciones desaparecieron de su ser al darse cuenta de lo que el sensei había dicho, Minene-sensei ¿Peligrosa?, todos pusieron su atención en la puerta el escuchar el sonido de unos tacones chocando en el piso acercase, ante ellos apareció la figura de una mujer, de muy buen cuerpo debía decir, largo cabello purpura y una mirada afilada con una entallada falda negra que le llegaba don dedos sobre las rodillas. Retiro los anteojos que tenía puestos de sus ojos y los miro fríamente.

-Muy bien yo soy Uryuu Minene y les impartiré matemáticas y les agradecería a todos los insectos de este salón que…. ¡Quiten esa maldita mirada!-

Como si por arte de magia se tratara todos miraron directamente a sus pupitres ante el grito de la sensei, tenía que admitir que era aterrador el tono de Minene, al principio pensó que Akise había exagerado un poco con la descripción de la peli purpura pero cuando lo volviera a ver le agradecería sinceramente haberle advertido.

Hay se encontraba, casi inmóvil mas bien petrificado ante la puerta frente a él, tan solo con leer el nombre escrito un calor le recorría el pecho _Akise Aru, _le había costado un ojo de la cara convencer a yuno de que se fuera sin el poniéndole el pretexto de que Akise le explicaría las cosas que no entendió en la clase, cosa que le pareció raro al pelirosa ya que él era el mejor de la clase en esa materia. Odiaba que yuno lo conociera tan bien, demasiado para su gusto, observo de nuevo la puerta y inhalando todo el aire que pudo golpeo firmemente la puerta tres veces recibiendo un "Adelante" por respuesta. Al girar el picaporte la esencia de Akise le pego en la cara nublando sus sentidos, entro lentamente a la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Busco con la mirada al peliblanco sin tener éxito, se acerco a su escritorio y observo una foto de Akise con un pequeño niño castaño que tenía puesto un curioso gorro verde, ahogó un gritito al sentir las manos de Akise sobre su cintura, este apoyo su barbilla en su hombro lamiendo lentamente su oído.

-Te estaba esperando Yukiteru-kun-

-A-akise-

Gimió el nombre de su sensei al sentir como este metía su mano debajo de su camisa, sentir la sensación de los dedos ajenos acariciando su piel, una corriente eléctrica pasaba por todo su cuerpo, se giro sobre sus talones quedando de frente con el peliblanco, paso sus brazos por el cuello del sensei y sin darse cuenta se mordió los labios para no hacer demasiado obvio el deseo de besarlo.

-Si buscabas excitarme ya lo hiciste-Soltó una pequeña risa y se acercó al oído del peliblanco.

-No se preocupe _s-e-n-s-e-i, yo_ me encargare de eso-

Acercó sus labios a los de Akise y paso su lengua sobre ellos recibiendo como respuesta un apasionado beso, de un rápido movimiento levanto al azabache para dejarlo sentado sobre el escritorio mientras recorría con su lengua la húmeda cavidad de su boca. Arrojo la chaqueta naranja del chico mientras el mismo se deshacía de la suya, se separó del azabache y con su boca comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de yukiteru mientras este lo observaba sonrojado, al retirar por completo la estorbosa prenda dio paso a un camino de besos sobre el pecho del azabache deteniéndose a jugar con los ya erectos pezones del chico.

-¡Ngh!-

-No te contengas Yuki, quiero escucharte gemir _por mí__-_

Soltó un fuerte gemido ante la petición del peliblanco sin poder evitarlo ya que la sensación de la lengua del peliblanco sobre su piel le quemaba, demasiado, moría por sentir la piel de akise, de besarla, de acariciarla , de lamerla.

-A-akise quiero t-tocarte ahhh-

-Por qué no lo dijiste antes-

Sin percatarse de cuando Akise se deshizo de su camisa dejando ver su bien formado torso, miro a yuki con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Soy todo tuyo-

Como si de una necesidad se tratara comenzó a besar el torso del peliblanco frenéticamente, pasando su lengua por sus firmes pectorales logro arrancan uno que otro gemido de parte del sensei, procedió a deshacerse del pantalón y su ropa interior dejando ver el miembro ya erecto de Akise, sonrió satisfecho y sin previo aviso lo metió completo a su boca.

-ahhg yukiteru-

Le encantaba como se escuchaba su nombre en aquellos labios, regresando a su trabajo paso su lengua lentamente por el miembro envolviéndolo en ella moviéndola lentamente sobre este, comenzó a sacarlo y volverlo a meter en su boca aumentado de velocidad cada vez más hasta que sintió un líquido caliente en su garganta que no dudo en tragar.

-L-lamento no haberte avisado-

-No te preocupes, me gusta-

-Bien pues ahora es mi turno-

Tomo al azabache de la cadera y poniéndolo de espaldas contra él lo recostó sobre el escritorio, beso la nuca de este para después recorres su espalda lamiéndola y alguna veces mordiéndola mientras que con la mano acariciaba el miembro del azabache.

-¿Estás listo para lo que viene?-

-H-hai hazlo yaahhhh-

Sintió como los dedos de Akise se introducían en el, primero sintió un pequeño dolor apoderarse del pero conforme seguían entrando y saliendo lubricando su entrada no hacía más que gemir de placer, definitivamente lo que sentía por Akise era más que solo "atracción", algo en la mirada de aquel chico hacia que su corazón se desbocara, una sensación completamente desconocida para él, perderse en la mirada del peliblanco y su sonrisa le decía que era algo más.

-Y-ya no puedo más voy a entrar-

Su voz se escuchaba entrecortada y jadeante, casi suplicándole que le permitiera cumplir aquella petición, rápidamente asintió en señal de aprobación .Akise lo tomo de las caderas y poniendo la punta de su miembro en la entrada de yuki comenzó a entrar lentamente recibiendo un gemido de dolor por parte del azabache.

-¿Estas bien?-

-C-continua-

Al entrar completamente comenzó con embestidas lentas para no dañar al ojiazul mientras lo distraía besando su cuello y espalda suavemente, sé acerco al oído del castaño dándole un beso y susurrando entrecortadamente.

-Ahora eres mío yukiteru, mío y de nadie más ni siquiera de tu amiguito ese-

-M-mas rápido A-akise, onegai-

-Lo hare si dices lo que quiero escuchar-

-Soy T-tuyo y de N-nadie más-

Al terminar de escuchar el suplicante tono del azabache aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas que por cierto estaba impaciente por hacer aquello, se aferró fuertemente a las caderas de yuki al sentir como llegaba al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que su alumno soltando un grave gemino.

-Ahora es tu turno-

Rápidamente tomo asiento en su silla y sentó a yuki sobre su regazo esta vez frente a frente para ver su rostro, se acercó a él y tomo su rostro entre sus manos comenzándolo a besar tierna y lentamente, de nuevo yuki poso sus brazos sobre su cuello enredando sus dedos en el blanquecino cabello de su sensei. Disfrutaba la sensación de obtener todo de akise y darle todo de si a él, comenzó a moverse tortuosamente introduciendo y sacando el miembro de su sensei, al ver como este estaba comenzando a desesperarse aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos recibiendo como respuesta un fuerte gruñido de parte del peliblanco quien tomándolo de las caderas comenzó a marcar un mejor ritmo, uno más rápido y placentero que aumentaba cada vez al sentir que llegaban a aquella sensación de culminación, después de unas embestidas más llegaron casi al mismo tiempo al clímax aferrándose fuertemente uno del otro mientras aquella sensación los recorría. Después de unos cuantos segundos se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos deteniendo temporalmente el tiempo, yuki se levantó del regazo de akise, cosa que le costó demasiado y comenzó a vestirse quedando listo en cinco minutos. Le sorprendió el hecho de que Akise también estuviera listo apoyado en la puerta esperándolo con un par de llaves en su dedo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve Yukiteru-kun?-

-No es necesario, no quiero causarte molestias-

-Causarme molestas seria que te fueras solo o peor con ese raro amiguito tuyo que tienes, será mejor que le vayas dejando claro que ahora eres mío-

Aquello lo tomo desprevenido causando que un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas pero después de examinar bien lo que le había dicho Akise no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita y sonreírle cálidamente cosa que dejo helado al peliblanco que hasta saliva trago.

-De acuerdo-

-Yukiteru te quiero y espero poder llegar a amarte cosa que creo yo no será nada difícil-

-Yo también te quiero y espero lo mismo-

Al terminar de decir esto se acercó a Akise y lo beso tiernamente, se alejó rápidamente y abrió la puerta para comenzar a caminar y detenerse en medio pasillo regresando la vista al peliblanco sensei que lo miraba con sorpresa.

-Qué esperas, andando-

Akise soltó una pequeña risa mientras corría al lado de Yuki y lo tomaba de las manos entrelazando sus dedos, jamás espero encontrar el amor hay y mucho menos que fuera el sensei pero eso ya no le importaba, lo único que ahora le importaba era tener ahí junto a el a su amado Akise-sensei.

Se encontraba con los puños tan apretados de la furia que sus palmas ya llevaban sangrando un rato pero aquella sensación de dolor parecía no causarle dolor ya que la escena que estaba presenciando en esos instantes era peor que ser torturado o algo así, ver a SU yuki salir de la mano de ese albino de mierda no era nada fortificante, sentía como la ira y los celos corrían por todo su cuerpo dándole deseos de…Sangre. Deseaba sentir la sangre por todos lados pero sobre todo sentirla en el rostro pero no cualquier sangre, el quería la sangre de Akise Aru sobre él y su cabeza frente a él, sonrió de oreja a oreja de forma maliciosa y hueca cunado este pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza.

-Akise Aru juro que te matare, tu cabeza será mía y así te dejare claro que Yuki es solo de Gasai Yuno-

* * *

**Konichiwa fans de Mirai nikki (yo incluida) espero que les guste mi PRIMER akisexyuki, este a sido hasta ahora mi fanfoc mas largo jejeje bueno les agradezco por leer mmm si eso es todo, espero poder leernos en otra ocasion.**

**Sayonara**


End file.
